1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers and more particularly pertains to a new hairstyling accessory organizing system for storing and carrying hairstyling products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carriers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,244 to Westrick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,792 to Conway; U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,009 to Parkhurst; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615 to Stillwagon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,485 to Nevitt; Patent No. EP 0 047 539 A1 to Cipelli; and Patent No. 0 664 259 A1 to Futerman et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hairstyling accessory organizing system. The inventive device includes a curling iron carrier having a generally rectangular configuration. The curling iron carrier has interior layers of cotton batting and muslin, an outside layer of a durable fabric, and an inside layer of a heat resistant material. A stove bag is dimensioned for receiving a hairstyling stove therein. The stove bag has interior layers of cotton batting and muslin, an outside layer of a durable fabric, and an inside layer of a heat resistant material. A protective holder is provided having interior layers of cotton batting and muslin, an outside layer of a durable fabric, and an inside layer of a heat resistant material. A carrying bag is dimensioned for holding the curling iron carrier, the stove bag, and the protective holder therein.
In these respects, the hairstyling accessory organizing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and carrying hairstyling products.